


What did home look like, if not like this?

by misssushicat



Series: The simple ways in which to love a man [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, more cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssushicat/pseuds/misssushicat
Summary: The sounds that came from the kitchen brought with it the unmistakable smell of breakfast and he gingerly swung himself off the bed, walking barefoot out in the hallway, peering against the bright light. He still had all his clothes on, sans boots and socks. He remembered strong hands gripping them yesterday, pulling them off for him when he was too gone to do it himself. The memory brought with it the ghost of a kiss still lingering on his forehead, and he touched it gently.





	What did home look like, if not like this?

Juice woke up to the sound of dishes clinking in the sink. He groaned, his head feeling like it might detach from his neck. He’d prefer it that way, since at least then he wouldn’t feel it. The sounds that came from the kitchen brought with it the unmistakable smell of breakfast and he gingerly swung himself off the bed, walking barefoot out in the hallway, peering against the bright light. He still had all his clothes on, sans boots and socks. He remembered strong hands gripping them yesterday, pulling them off for him when he was too gone to do it himself. The memory brought with it the ghost of a kiss still lingering on his forehead, and he touched it gently. 

“Crap.” He knew without a doubt who was in his kitchen, and although the thought should make him giddy, his embarrassment about last night made that impossible. Realizing that it was better just to get it over with than having Chibs think he was too hungover to get up, he snuck his way to the kitchen. Leaning against the doorframe, the sight before him made his heart do some sort of fluttery dance in his chest, like a moth trying to get out of a spiderweb. Chibs was standing at the sink, wearing the striped apron that Juice kept in his kitchen, finishing washing off the dishes that had previously been sitting dirty in the sink.

“You don’t have to do that.” Juice was usually pretty tidy. “I just didn’t have time for them yesterday.” 

“Well good morning Juicey-boy. And no, I didn’t, but since yer were snoozing away, why not?” Chibs smiled and in his head Juice saw this scene replaying again and again as the light moved, always painting the kitchen differently, but the two of them staying the same. Chibs standing at his sink, his hands wet from the dishes, with Juice just watching at him quietly. What did home look like, if not like this? 

“Are yer alright?” Chibs looked him over. “Hungover?” 

Juice snapped out if his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m okay. My head feels like it wants to explode though.” He laughed sheepishly. “Remind me not to try to keep up with you next time.” 

Chibs laughed, the sound bouncing around in the small kitchen, filling Juice with that fluttering mess of a feeling. “Aye, I’ll remind yer boy. We still need to finish that bloody car.” He continued. “But first, breakfast.” He motioned for Juice to sit down, putting a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of him. “Eat up, it’ll make yer feel better.” 

They settled in a comfortable silence for a while, the both of them eating the food Chibs had prepared, a small smile playing on Juices face the entire time. The embarrassment was almost worth having Chibs there, looking content, like he belonged in the kitchen. 

“When did you get here?” Juice suddenly realized he didn’t actually know why Chibs was there, or when he'd arrived. He didn't remember hearing the door.

“Yesterday.” Chibs answered. “Didn’t think yud’ mind me staying over.” 

“You slept on the couch?” Juice furrowed his brow. 

“Aye.” Chibs shoveled some more food into his mouth before continuing. “I figured yer will still need a ride this mornin’ anyway, so might as well just stay.”

“My bike-” Juice started.

“Is at the garage, mind yer.” Chibs looked at Juice. “Didn’t think yud’ wanna explain that to anyone else.”

Juice just nodded, all of a sudden even more grateful that Chibs was there. If the other guys heard he got to plastered to drive home, just while being in the garage fixing a car, they’d have a piss at him. 

“Don’t worry laddie.” Chibs motioned between the two of them, a piece of toast in his hand. “This stays between us.” 

***

They arrived at the Teller-Morrow garage early, only one of their three current prospects were there. Chibs jumped out of the car and starting walking towards the open garage door.

“Yer better not be touchin’ that car again prospect.” He hollered. 

Juice smiled to himself getting out of the car. Those poor prospect were in for a hell of a reprimand if he new the Scotsman right. 

“Comin’ Juicey?” Chibs was already at the Ford, bending down to take a look at the undercarriage. “Can’t be expected to fix this bugger by m’self now, can I?” 

They spent the morning working side by side, mostly in silence. One by one the rest of the brotherhood and prospects dropped in, and the feeling of unease that Juice had felt about the other night was replaced by the comforting smell of oil and gasoline. This was the place where he felt the most comfortable, in the garage, working on a concrete problem, something that he could just do, something that kept him busy. The only problem now was the man beside him. Every time Chibs stepped a little too close, or their hands brushed against each other when passing over tools, Juice felt that prickle of a feeling in his stomach, the impulse to step even closer, grip a little tighter. Frustrated with himself, Juice let out a sigh. 

“ Are yer alright there lad?” Chibs wiped his hands on a rag that was more oil than cloth. 

Juice ducked his head down, trying not to look at Chibs. “Yeah, I’m fine.” 

“How’s yer head feelin’?” Chibs stepped closer, putting a hand on Juices arm. “Need a break?”

Surprised by the physical initiative Juice looked up, letting his eyes lock with the Scotsmans, and he felt his chest tightening, wanting to be able to let himself be engulfed by this feeling, this man. This man that looked like home. He felt himself leaning in, almost enchanted by that soft gaze that met him, by the only person in the world he could ever trust with as much as he did, the only person he would trust to know his past. He felt Chibs breath on his face, the other man's grip on his arm getting tighter, the clamoring of the garage seeming to seep away. Juice felt his knees tremble, like they threatened to buckle under the tension. 

The second after Juice felt himself being roughly pulled in by the Scotsman, landing against his chest, as the side door to the garage clattered open. Chibs held the back of his head firmly, Juices chin resting on Chibs shoulder, while he stroked Juices back with the other hand. 

“S’alright laddie.” He murmured. “S’alright.” 

Juices breath got caught somewhere in his chest, his lungs forgetting how to properly function as he felt the other man pressed against him. The moment being over too soon, Chibs let Juice go and then turned around to the prospect that had unknowingly, and unwillingly, walked in to what looked like an intimate moment not to be disturbed. 

“And what are yer gawking at?” Chibs spat out, seeming more than a little tense. Although that was not particularly unusual, the prospect deemed it best to defuse the situation quickly. 

“Gemma told me to tell you two that she’s hosting a dinner for the crew tonight. She expects everyone to be there.” He rushed out. “Her words.” He continued. “Not mine.” 

Chibs nodded. “Aye, we’ll be there.” He turned to look over his shoulder. “Right Juicey-boy?” 

“Yeah.” Juice squeezed out, his lungs not yet fully recovered from the sensory invasion. “We’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> No kiss for Juice this time, but at least some cuteness! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Wanna say hi? http://misssushicat.tumblr.com/


End file.
